


Рассинхронизация

by LarryD



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryD/pseuds/LarryD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я пьян как скотина, Бобби-бой, мне ничего не слишком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассинхронизация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of Sync](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60693) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



— Так, — говорит Пол с пассажирского сиденья, твердо и решительно, словно заключая, следовать ли за уликой, — мы вот чем займемся. Ты сейчас меня отвозишь к себе… черт, погоди-ка. У тебя же вроде дети?  
— Они со своей мамой, — отвечает Роберт, в оба глаза следя за дорогой, а не за Полом, растекшимся, будто у него не было костей. Его всегда слегка беспокоило, насколько Пол приволен. Пол никогда просто не сидит; Пол обмякает, разваливается, раскидывается. Словно его тело не может угнаться за отрывистым ритмом его голоса, и уже даже не пытается.  
— Ладушки, тогда мы едем ко мне… ох, блядь, — колено Пола ударяется о низ приборной панели — аналог ручки, летящей через комнату, когда ручки у него в руках нет. — У меня жена. У меня жена, а у тебя дети… Постой, что ты сейчас сказал? — старое кожаное сиденье скрипит, когда Пол подбирается в нем. — Что это сейчас было?  
— Сегодня ее очередь, — говорит Роберт, кидая неловкий взгляд на другую сторону центральной панели. Пол в последнее время начал так на него смотреть, пристально, сосредоточенно. Он еще не привык к этому. По сравнению с несколькими неделями, которые они занимались… тем, чем занимались, Пол уже не один месяц игнорировал его. Даже не игнорировал, не так, как остальные, просто не замечал, что он был рядом. — Я подумал, что это хорошая идея, ведь мы могли и допоздна задержаться.  
— Ну, уже поздно…  
Роберт бросает взгляд на панель. 22:52 — не поздно по меркам Пола.  
— …и я хочу домой, — Пол наставляет на него палец. — К тебе домой.  
— Конечно, — тепло растекается из мерцающей лужи в животе Роберта. Давно уже у него не было друга, который бы оставался ночевать. Давно уже у него не было друга. Точка. — Может, мы сумеем придумать получше теорию о местах преступлений.  
— Так, — говорит Пол после секундной паузы и откидывается обратно в сиденье. — Я думаю, одна у нас уже есть. Называется «под руку попалось».  
— Да, может, и так, но…  
Пол вскидывает руку, выставив ладонь:  
— Не-а. Больше ни слова. Сначала домой, Бобби.  
Роберт улыбается. Ничего не может с собой поделать.

*  
— Неплохо, — говорит Пол, прогулявшись по кухне. — Не круто, но у отца-одиночки могло быть хуже, — он принимается открывать шкафы. — Выпить есть?  
— Есть сок в холодильнике, — отвечает Роберт, запирает дверь, бросает ключи и книги на стол и вешает пальто в чулан. Одно и то же каждый день, потому что это хорошо для Дэвида. И для него самого — тоже. — Может, молока?  
Он поднимает взгляд и обнаруживает, что Пол смотрит на него, выгнув бровь.  
— Ну, ждать, что здесь найдется пиво, было бы слишком, да?  
— Прости, — Роберт чешет в затылке. — Кофе?  
Пол испускает вздох, оседая назад, как будто его удерживал только выпущенный воздух, и без него ему нужно опереться на столешницу, чтобы остаться на ногах.  
— Давай кофе. Наверное, мне стоит быть хотя бы наполовину трезвым для этого.  
Затылок Роберта продолжает зудеть, когда он вытаскивает «Фолджерс»* из холодильника и ставит чайник. Дожидаясь, пока он закипит, Роберт накладывает примерно полдюйма кофе в одну из своих любимых тыквенно-рыжих кружек и начинает было класть в другую, прежде чем вспоминает, что не знает точно, какой кофе пьет Пол. Протягивает ему банку.  
— Я твой гость, — говорит Пол. — Сам мне сделай.  
— Ладно, но если слишком крепкий, я не виноват.  
Пол смотрит, как он накладывает столько же во вторую кружку.  
— Я пьян как скотина, Бобби-бой, мне ничего не слишком.  
Зуд под кожей Роберта превращается в нарастающий жар. Он бросает взгляд на кухонный стол — места хватает, чтобы Дэвиду делать домашние задания, но больше мало на что, — и спрашивает:  
— Как насчет гостиной? Диван довольно удобный. Лучше, чем стол, во всяком случае.  
На этот раз Пол поднимает обе брови.  
— Я только за, — говорит он, наконец сбрасывая пиджак. — Увидимся там.  
К тому времени, как Роберт заходит в комнату, Пол уже растянулся на диване, засунув руки под голову и широко раскинув колени. Он приоткрывает глаз, когда Роберт ставит обе кружки на кофейный столик.  
— Брось это все куда-нибудь, — говорит он, показывая на папки, которые Роберт держит подмышкой. — Господи помилуй, Бобби, что ты делаешь?  
— Ничего, — Роберт пожимает плечами, берет свою кружку и садится с ней на противоположный край дивана. — Я просто подумал — проведем время с пользой. Ну, знаешь, прямо к делу.  
Пол начисто игнорирует свой кофе.  
— Превосходная мысль. Иди сюда.  
Но когда Роберт наклоняется, чтобы поменять кружку на папки, Пол вспыхивает:  
— Господи Иисусе Христе, Бобби. Ты меня убиваешь. Нет, правда. Бля. Ты оставишь уже эту хрень в покое?  
— Прости, — говорит Роберт, тут же роняя все. — Но ты сказал…  
— Я знаю, что я сказал. Это же я сказал, конечно, я знаю, что я сказал, — Пол трет подбородок. — Боже, ты ведь и правда не понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Нет. Не особенно, нет.  
Пол склоняется вперед, уперевшись локтями в колени и спрятав лицо в ладонях:  
— Черт, — и мгновение спустя снова: — Черт. Кажется, я трезвею.  
Не уверенный, что еще делать, Роберт предлагает:  
— За углом заправка, может, она еще открыта?  
— На хрен, — Пол садится очень прямо, хлопает ладонями по бедрам. — Знаешь что? Просто — на хрен. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сосал твой член, или нет?  
У Роберта отвисает челюсть. Желудок проваливается сквозь пол и продолжает падать. Пол все смотрит на него, сжав губы, и в его горле булькает что-то похожее на смех.  
— Я думаю, ты ни капли не трезвеешь, — умудряется выдавить перехваченным горлом Роберт через секунду.  
— Достаточно трезвый, — говорит Пол. — Я тут, знаешь ли, не шучу, Бобби. Роберт. Закрой глаза, притворись, что я твоя бывшая — мне насрать.  
— Но ты же не…  
— Гомик? — говорит Пол, и Роберт захлопывает рот. — Ни связей, ни последствий — просто твой член у меня во рту. Не должно значить ровным счетом ничего.  
Роберт стискивает руку в кулак у своего бедра.  
— Ты пьян, — настаивает он. — Ты всегда пьян.  
— И? Все, что тебе нужно сделать — сказать «нет», Бобби.  
Но Роберт не говорит ни слова, не может заставить собственные мысли распутаться настолько, чтобы хотя бы попытаться сформировать фразу — он просто ненавидит, как иногда у него это бывает, словно его мозг работает слишком быстро, и рот не успевает за ним, так что просто затыкается.  
Пружины скрипят, когда Пол перекатывается на одно колено, скользя рукой по спинке дивана. У него темные глаза, такие же темные и глубокие, как черный кофе, к которому он даже не прикоснулся.  
— Так дело в этом, ты хочешь, чтобы это что-то значило? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал, назвал «дорогим»? — он склоняется ближе, не касаясь, пока нет, но Роберт знает, что этого не придется долго ждать. Его дыхание пахнет дешевой выпивкой и чем-то другим, тяжелее и резче. — Или, может, ты просто не знаешь, как сказать «да».  
А потом Пол целует его, нежно, сладко, медленно. Его сердце начинает колотиться, и он отворачивается — но больше не делает ничего, и даже не пытается бороться, когда Пол обхватывает его щеку и поворачивает его обратно к себе. Борода Пола царапает его губы, и это совсем не так, как он ожидал, это странным, таинственным образом _неплохо,_ и когда Пол перекидывает ногу через его ноги, садится верхом на его колени и целует его так сильно, что заставляет откинуться на подушки, он внезапно приходит в себя ровно настолько, чтобы осознать, что же именно он делает.  
— Я не, — начинает он, и Пол отвечает:  
— Так не надо, — уже дергая его ремень, проталкиваясь через ширинку, чтобы пробраться в его трусы, и руки горячие, и грубые, и скандальные на его обнаженной коже. Пол высвобождает его член, еще мягкий, и Роберт замирает на мгновение, глядя вниз на толстые пальцы и широкую ладонь, не вполне соединяя их с Полом.  
— Ты думаешь, что не хочешь этого, — говорит Пол, наклоняясь и прикусывая сбоку его шею, резко и быстро, с легкостью затмевая все теплом нового поцелуя. Он опускает подбородок, и Пол вместо шеи снова нацеливается на его рот и шепчет: — Но ведь ты не уверен, правда?  
— Это не…  
— Не-а. Не хорошая идея, женатые парни так не делают. Но моя охренительно отлично знает обо мне все, Бобби, — говорит Пол, бесстыдно оттягивая крайнюю плоть Роберта большим пальцем, и трет головку краем сухого пальца. Бедра Роберта дергаются — прикосновение слишком резкое и шершавое, чтобы восприниматься как удовольствие. — Может, твоя знала тебя лучше, чем ты сам себя знаешь, а? Ведь ее здесь больше нет, а я есть.  
Роберт хватается за руку Пола возле локтя, сжимает ее так сильно, что Пол морщится, но не отпускает, лишь склоняется ближе, словно за новым поцелуем. Их губы соприкасаются, нос Пола тычется в его нос, а потом Пол трется щекой о его щеку, прижимается совсем близко, и его бакенбарды цепляются за ночную щетину Роберта.  
Когда Роберт закрывает глаза, пытается думать, Пол засовывает ему в трусы другую руку, пробегает влажными пальцами от основания мошонки до кончика члена. Роберт втягивает воздух, его сердце колотится, а кровь так мчится по венам, что у него кружится голова.  
— Ну же, дорогой, — Пол приотпускает пальцы ровно настолько, чтобы крайная плоть скользнула обратно, и играет с ней, гладит, натягивая на головку и отпуская. — Поднимайся для меня, — тихий стон щекочет под ухом, и Пол все ласкает его, доходит до того даже, что лижет свои пальцы и трет влажными подушечками щель, и продолжает, облизывая их снова. — Вот так, — шепчет Пол; его слова ввинчиваются в череп Роберта, острые как алмаз, безжалостные, — славный и толстый, блядь. Жду не дождусь, чтобы взять в рот. Пари держу, на вкус ты так же хорош, как и на вид, не так ли.  
— Боже, — не выдерживает Роберт, откидывая голову на диван и отпуская руку Пола.  
Еще один поцелуй — и вес Пола смещается; Роберт открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Пол подмигивает ему, соскальзывая на пол и небрежно отодвигая стол с дороги. Через ободок одной кружки выплескивается кофе.  
— Забудь об этом, — говорит Пол, прихлопывая его ладонью поперек груди, прежде чем он успевает даже двинуться. Он снова устраивается удобнее, получая в награду быструю улыбку, и тут же Пол обеими руками сжимает пояс его джинсов возле поясницы. Он стягивает их до колен одним сильным рывком, и кожа Роберта горит и пылает от следов коротких ногтей Пола.  
Пол плечами раздвигает ему ноги, устраивается между и, едва прикасаясь, проводит руками по внутренним сторонам бедер; когда Пол водит там же носом, его колени дергаются — все до единого его нервы искрятся, как оборванные провода. Пол стонет опять, словно ему это нравится, и лижет дрожащий живот Роберта, местечко, где таз соединяется с бедром, обхватывая и приподнимая тяжелые яйца одной рукой. Кровь приливает, и когда его член задевает колючую щеку Пола, Роберт вскидывает бедра и сам не узнает вырвавшийся из его горла звук.  
— Держись за меня, — говорит Пол. Из его голоса пропала вечная дразнящая певучесть, сменившись низкой хрипотцой, похожей на скрежет заржавевших шестерней. Он поворачивает голову, ловит губами головку члена Роберта и всасывает. Жар и мягкое давление едва замечаются, прежде чем Пол крепко прижимает язык к головке и втягивает щеки.  
Удовольствие взлетает по позвоночнику Роберта и сдавленным вздохом вылетает из его рта. Он впивается ногтями в обивку, стискивает зубы и пытается закрыть глаза, представить, что это кто-то, кто угодно, только не Пол. Но он не может, и даже не уверен, хочет ли.  
Пол хватает его за бедра и стаскивает ниже. Он рефлекторно хватается за плечи Пола, и рваный стон того вибрирует под его кожей, пробирает до самых костей. Он сжимает крепче, и Пол сосет сильнее, растрахивает собственную челюсть и раскрывает горло, вбирает прямо в него член Роберта и держит там, пока его лицо не краснеет и плечи не начинают дрожать.  
Он давится, но борется с этим, и у Роберта сводит живот. Роберт отталкивает Пола, но он борется и с этим. Его горло сокращается, внезапное сжатие бьет Роберту прямо в яйца, и только после того, как он откидывается назад, задыхаясь и вжимаясь в лицо Пола, тот уступает.  
Улегшись щекой на бедро Роберта, Пол выравнивает дыхание, но не позволяет Роберту отдышаться. Он собирает слюну, струйкой вытекающую из его губ, и растирает по скользкому члену Роберта, лениво приподнимает его и усмехается, чувствуя, как напряглись мышцы Роберта.  
— Набрался храбрости трахнуть меня в рот, дорогой? — спрашивает Пол, и его губы недобро кривятся — не улыбка, но и не ухмылка, — когда он сбоку целует член Роберта. — Если ты это делаешь, так делай правильно, — еще один поцелуй, медленный, открытым ртом. — Держи меня крепко и трахай меня.  
Собственные руки кажутся чужими, когда Роберт берет Пола за голову и тянет вниз, неглубоко толкаясь в расслабленный рот, — но он чувствует мягкие влажные пряди волос Пола между своих пальцев. Горячее, быстрое дыхание Пола на своей коже. И грязный скрежет — его собственный голос, говорящий:  
— Открой рот.  
Пол бормочет что-то у его члена — опять «дорогой», «да» и «сделай как надо», и «я уж думал, ты никогда» и открывает рот, глубоко принимает жесткий толчок члена Роберта. Его дыхание срывается, ресницы судорожно трепещут.  
Он теряется в жаре, во влажном сосущем давлении и дрожи горла Пола вокруг него, когда толкается слишком далеко и слишком быстро — но Пол все равно цепляется за него, хочет, чтобы он продолжал, сделал так снова, — и ему едва ли требуется время, прежде чем он роняет голову назад и все его тело вздымается. Он целиком заполняет рот Пола и выстреливает ему прямо в горло, без малейшего предупреждения, и когда смотрит, как Пол старается сглатывать и дышать вокруг его члена, не может еще даже думать, но знает, что хочет лишь повторить все это снова.  
У него болят пальцы, когда он наконец отпускает волосы Пола. Несколько минут спустя он еще не вполне пришел в себя, и не может до конца поверить, что он только что сделал. Пол отодвигается, его губы скользкие от слюны, на бороде поблескивают капли спермы, и Роберт не думая смахивает их, вытирая руку о свою смятую рубашку.  
— Прости, — говорит он в ответ на странный взгляд, которым одаривает его Пол, не уверенный, извиняется ли он за то, что только что сделал, или за то, что сказал бы сейчас по мнению Пола.  
Пол просто смотрит вниз, на пятно, медленно расплывающееся спереди на его дорогущих, сшитых на заказ слаксах, и оседает смеющейся, задыхающейся массой на ноги Роберта.

*  
Четыре года спустя, когда Роберт покидает дом Пола со вкусом спермы во рту и водкой, горящей в горле, он гадает, не было ли все время, которое он провел, пытаясь спасти незнакомцев, предназначено для того, кого он знал.

**Author's Note:**

> «Фолджерс» - популярный в США кофейный бренд.


End file.
